piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
British soldier (Toms' crew)
This man was an officer in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch under Captain Toms during the early 1750s. Biography The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose It is unknown when or why this man joined the British Royal Navy, but by 1751 he was serving aboard the powerful warship the Monarch under Captain Toms. The Monarch was eventually sent to hunt down the Ruddy Rose, a pirate barque stolen some time earlier from the Dutch by the fearsome Captain Bonnet. Sailing through the waters west of the Lesser AntillesCaptain Toms' navigational charts in Dead Men Tell No Tales show the Monarch was sailing through the uncharted waters west of the Windward Isles in the Lesser Antilles. the British spotted their prey, immediately opening fire from their bow chasers, trying to sink the pirate vessel. In an attempt to escape, the pirates sailed for a huge rock formation with a large arch, hoping to find safety on the other side. The British followed the pirates toward the mysterious area. This officer was standing on the main deck with several other officers and soldiers when a young crew member named Henry Turner came from below, asking to speak with Captain Toms. Officer Cole reminded him that he wasn't allowed to speak with the captain, and the boy attempted to convince the officers not to follow the pirate ship, claiming that the area before the pirate ship was the infamous Devil's Triangle from which many ships never returned. However, the captain dismissed his warnings as mere superstition. When Henry asked the captain to change the course one more time, Cole ordered the crew to arrest him. The boy ran to the quarterdeck, trying to reach the wheel and change the ship's direction by force. This man ran after him and grabbed him, only to be knocked backwards and punched in the face. As this officer recovered from his injury, Henry was caught and dragged away by Petty Officer Maddox and two Royal Marines into the brig. However, once the Monarch entered the Devil's Triangle, the wind slowly died, leaving the British ship at the mercy of waves. However, a moment later Captain Toms realized that a shipwreck was somehow sailing straight for the Monarch. Toms ordering the crew to open fire, but it was too late, because the terrible and ghostly Capitán Armando Salazar and his undead crew quickly boarded the Monarch, annihilating the crew and setting fire to the ship. This man was killed during the attack. Behind the scenes *This character was portrayed by the uncredited Cale Campers in Dead Men Tell No Tales. *The officer's death wasn't clearly shown in Dead Men Tell No Tales nor any tie-in material. However, another crew member of the Monarch, Henry Turner, was clearly called "the only survivor of the Monarch" by John Scarfield, which confirms the officer's death in the Devil's Triangle. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references Category:English Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Monarch crew